wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/13
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XIII | sekcja3=Na rozstaju | poprzedni=Rozdział XII | następny=Rozdział XIV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIII Na rozstaju Osłupienie Tarłówny trwało krótko. Przeważał szczery, braterski żal za Jasiem. Andzia płakała gorzko, ale tylko tak jak płacze siostra po zmarłym bracie. Bojąc się instynktownie, by nie posądzono jej o komedię, odeszła do swego pokoju, wlokąc nogi, niby kłody. Wieść żałobna przywaliła ją nowym ciosem. Gdybyż własna śmierć, ale samobójstwo! Więc jedynie z jej powodu? Inny niemożliwy. Odgadł ją, przeczuł i nie zniósł tej pewności. Zawodu mu nie zrobiła, nie łudziła go nigdy, nie obiecywała mu gorących uczuć. Lecz i teraz nie wyznała mu całej prawdy. Nie kusiła, ale i nie odpychała brutalnie. Skąd przyszło nań objawienie? Czy list ostatni? Wszakże nic nie było w nim. Pisała oględnie, ranić go nie chciała i nie mogła. Kłamać, kazić własne uczucia obłudą? Tego już nie potrafiła. Za dużo od niej wymagał, za dużo. Decydowała się iść z nim na całe życie, nie kochając... To dosyć, Jasiu, dosyć! Ale on poświęcił własne życie dla niej! ...Czy dla niej istotnie? Aby zwolnić ją od zobowiązań, których ona by nie zerwała nigdy? Znał ją i mógł być pewny. ...Czy tylko wiedziony rozpaczą, że nie zdołał wzbudzić w niej wzajemności? ...Uwolnił ją oto... Straszliwym rozmachem przekreślił czarną kartę jej przyszłości z nim, rozszarpał ją. Nie spodziewała się tego po nim. ...To samo by nastąpiło, gdyby mu odmówiła kategorycznie, gdyby mu wyznała prawdę. Więc aż tak ją kochał, że nie było dla niego ratunku? Mówił jej to w Warszawie, gdy odjeżdżała na południe: "Gdybym przeczuł, że cię stracę, już bym nie żył". Uważała to za egzaltację, za ślamazarność Jana. A oto groźbę spełnił... Czyż jej list miałby być powodem? ...Nigdy! Nie robiła go sztucznie, nie sklejała zdań dyplomatycznie, pisząc odruchowo, ale z męką, z pogwałceniem najświętszych uczuć, gdy nadmieniła o ślubie. Może to odbiło się w tonie listu? - Nie! Mój list nie był głównym powodem - zawołała głośno z przekonaniem. Myśl ponura nasunęła się czarną chmurą... ...Kościesza! Przerażenie skuło serce... ...Znowu Kościesza? Wampir? ...Czy ożył Chwedźko? Ludzki płaz? Wichrem pędziły czarne mgławice do mózgu Andzi. ...Zgon Andrzeja... ruiny... zwłoki Chwedźka pod jodłą... Oblewał ją lodowy dreszcz. ...Nie! Teraz samobójstwo, pod kołami pociągu w Wilczarach. ...Dlaczego w Wilczarach? Czy samobójca wybiera miejsce swego zgonu? ...Może to był jakiś wypadek. ...Znowu wypadek? Jak w Temnym Hradzie? ...Ale czemuż, czemuż Wilczary? Gdyby nawet samobójstwo wyrozumowane, sposób obmyślony z góry, na trzeźwo... to... bliżej był nasyp kolejowy, bliższa stacja... Czemuż właśnie Wilczary? Wśród czarnych zwałów myślowych zamigotał wężowym skrętem, jak zygzak piorunu, obraz sprzed siedmiu lat. Szyny pełznące w dal po żółtym nasypie, sągi drzewa, krzywa, płacząca, wielka brzoza... Obraz nabiera plastyki... Ona... Andzia pada na żwir w szynelu uczniowskim Jasia... Pociąg, czerwone latarnie... Szyny dzwonią jak nożyce na stole, gdy się weń pięścią wali - tak wtedy myślała. Co za plastyka wspomnienia! Huk, tłok, gorąco, ciężar... Lokomotywa... Potem: tratata... ta, trata... ta... Wagony... Tarłówna zatrzęsła się ze zgrozy. Powróciły odczucia z siłą niebywałą i pewność prawie jasnowidząca: Jan zginął tylko tam. Jeśli w Wilczarach, to tam... pod brzozą. Załamała ręce, łzy strumieniem popłynęły po policzkach bladych. ...Jestem nieszczęsna... Fatum dosięga każdego, kto ze mną swój los skojarzy. Rozsiewam niedolę. Gorzej: noszę w sobie śmierć. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i płakała cicho, rada, że jej nikt nie widzi i nie słyszy. Teraz Jan był dla niej znowu bratem, kuzynem, dawnym Jasiem. Czuje to wyraźnie i płacze po nim jak siostra. Może Lora i Ewelina nie zrozumiałyby tego, może jej żal wzięłyby za przewrotność, za komedię? Wiedziały wszakże, jak była usposobiona do Jana jako narzeczonego. ...A teraz tak rzewnie płacze? ...Ależ zabrała mu życie. On zginął przez nią. Jeśli pod tą brzozą, to tylko przez nią. A zatem? Czy śmiałyby posądzać ją o fałsz? ...Ona i... Horski. Gwałtownie oderwała ręce od mokrej twarzy. Podniosła głowę. ...Horski! Zwichrzyło się w umyśle Andzi. Scena w łodzi, pod cyprysem, jego słowa, jego nakaz... Oczy półprzymknięte, magnetyzujące... Czerwony w ogniu zachodu, straszny, potężny...! Jaki dziwny głos: "pani napisze dziś do Smoczyńskiego, ja zaś przyjdę jutro po odpowiedź, której nie otrzymałem". ...Czy to nie sen? Czy ta scena była rzeczywiście... To i tamto razem w jednej minucie - jego słowa i ten telegram? Czy to, co się stało w Wilczarach, to sugestia jego woli? Fluid jego magnetyzujących oczu? Zastukano do drzwi, jednocześnie weszła Lora. Spojrzała bystro na Tarłównę. - Płaczesz? No, to już nic nie pomoże. Ja się tylko lituję nad tym mizerakiem. Pieszczoszek nieboszczki mamy, maminsynek, in summarum osioł... - Mogłabyś Loro zaniechać epitetów - rzekła Andzia ostro. Pani Nordicowa chodziła nerwowo po pokoju. - Powtarzam, że trzeba być osłem, żeby zrobić coś podobnego w jego warunkach. Miał się z tobą żenić, czyli byłby człowiekiem bardzo bogatym... - Ach, Loro, ty zawsze to samo. - To jest podstawa życia. Ale temu rozbeczanemu idealiście chciało się gwałtem, abyś go kochała i to może tak, jak... Olelkowicza. Wiecznie się wszystko rozbija o te głupie amory. Że ci się życie nie uśmiechało z takim Jasiem, zupełnie rozumiem. Wystarczyłoby, gdyby on był inny. Gdyby on cię potrafił zająć sobą, wziąć twoją istotę w silne okowy własnych pragnień, zamiast żebrać o miłość, jak dziad pod kościołem o grosz, byłabyś jego bez wielkich sentymentów. Tego on nie umiał. Najzacniejszy mazgaj. Kobiecie to nie imponuje, ona woli czasem mniej zacnego demona. Gdyby Jaś był takim Horskim, na przykład, miałby już ciebie dawno. Andzia poczerwieniała gwałtownie i odwróciła twarz, aby Lora tego nie dostrzegła. - Najszlachetniejsza natura, tylko... ja go nie kochałam nigdy. Przywiązanie braterskie to za mało - szepnęła Anna. - Ale i ty także gonisz za jakąś mrzonką, której normalny człowiek powinien unikać. - Pozwól Loro każdemu mieć własną duszę i własne odczucia. - Owszem, owszem! Daleko zajedzie każdy na takich motorach życiowych! Jasia popchnęły one pod koła lokomotywy. Chociaż może nie tylko one? Tarłówna spojrzała na nią ciekawie. - Przeczuwam tu rękę Kościeszy. - Loro, zmiłuj się! Co też ty mówisz?...Uderzyła Andzię tożsamość myśli Lory z jej myślami. Nordicowa stanęła przed nią. - Już ty przynajmniej nie masz prawa bronić ojczymka. Nie twierdzę, że bezpośrednio, ale Kościesza w tym tkwi. Jan czekałby na ciebie długo i cierpliwie. Zresztą ślub podobno miał się odbyć na wiosnę. Samobójstwo nie jest wytłumaczone. Coś zaszło, czego nie wiemy, ale co Jasia wytrąciło z równowagi? Musiał być nie bardzo przytomny, inaczej by się na to nie zdobył. Ja go znam. Andzia powstała żywo. - Dziś w nocy wyjeżdżamy z Eweliną. Czy i ty Loro? Kiedy pogrzeb? - W czwartek rano, nie zdążycie w żadnym razie. Dziś jest wtorek i wieczór. Właściwie nie ma po co jechać. - Gdzie telegram? - Jest u Horskiego. Chodźmy, przeczytasz, boś go zdaje się nie dokończyła. - Nie... tam nie pójdę. Andzia zadrżała na myśl spotkania Horskiego. Oskar nie mógł się jej doczekać i opuścił willę. Panna Niemojska poinformowała go, że Andzia postanowiła wyjechać rannym pociągiem. Odchodząc z willi, Horski myślał: - Hm! Zadziwiający zbieg okoliczności. Młodzieniec przeczuł moje intencje. Sam ustąpił. Bardzo grzecznie z jego strony. Śliczna Anni moja! Nieprędko zdecydowałaby się posłać mu kosza, albo wcale nie. Och, no, zmusiłbym ją do tego, zbyt ponętna i zbyt cenna... Zaczynałem wierzyć, że ta ciotka była jakąś kapłanką czarnoksięstwa i rzuciła zaklęcie na moją Anni. Phi, na nic takie czary!... Nie pojedziesz tam, Handziu, nie ma celu i ja nie chcę... Kościesza coś węszy... Tak ją wzywa nagląco... To jakiś barbarus... Och! Nie obawiam się go. Teraz już - nous faisons l'histoirefr. - My tworzymy historię!... Ironiczny uśmieszek drgnął mu na ustach. W przedziale wagonowym, przy oknie, Tarłówna siedziała smutna, wycieńczona drugą nie przespaną nocą. Czytała telegram. Naprzeciw Horski, pochylony ku niej, mówił: - Zdaje się wyraźnie: czwartek rano, czyli jutro, ptak by nie zdążył przebyć taki dystans. Nie rozumiem celu wzywania pani? Pan Kościesza mógł obliczyć czas podróży. Ten szczegół depeszy zastanawia. "Pogrzeb czwartek..." no tak, ale: "przyjeżdżać koniecznie, jak najprędzej, do Turzerogów, nie zwlekać. Kościesza". Dlaczego panią tak gwałtownie wzywają? Gdyby panią Lorę, nie dziwiłbym się, może jakieś sprawy majątkowe. Ale panią? - Po prostu pan Kościesza korzysta z okoliczności i chce przyspieszyć powrót Andzi - rzekła Ewelina. Tarłówna zamyśliła się. Telegram ten robił na niej wrażenie białych oczu Kościeszy: jego tępa, kwadratowa głowa leżała, zda się, na papierze i groziła Andzi. Przeszył ją okrutny ból i strach, że znowu wraca do ponurych, znienawidzonych kątów w Turzerogach. Po co tam jechać, skoro na pogrzeb nie zdąży? Po co ją wzywają? Ból potęgował się w duszy Andzi. Patrzyła na morze przez okno wagonu i ogarniał ją niewypowiedziany żal. Zniknie morze, opuszcza je, by dążyć w północne chmury. Tak tu było dobrze, szczególnie w Beaulieu. Noc na balkonie nad morzem... Jan wtedy właśnie rzucił się pod pociąg. Wywnioskowała to z daty depeszy. O świcie widziała wizję jego na pasmach słonecznych. Pociąg z hukiem zatrzymał się na stacji Monaco. Dziewczyna stanęła w oknie, Horski za nią. ...Jeszcze tylko jedna stacja krótka i pożegna wszystkie dobrze znajome miejsca. Zaraz, już zaraz. Spoglądała na mrowisko domów, na kondygnacje dachów niższe i wyższe i czekała. Otworzy się jeszcze cudna perspektywa z wiaduktu na Monaco, port, bulwar Condamine i morze. Pociąg popędził naprzód. - Wjeżdżamy na wiadukt nad S.-Devote. Słyszy pani? Dzwonią w kościółku pod nami. - Na ranną mszę - dodała panna Ewelina. Andzia podbiegła do przeciwległego okna i spojrzała w dół. Jednocześnie dostrzegła, że na skale, nad kościółkiem siedzi grupka chłopców i wymachuje do pociągu kwitnącymi gałązkami różowych migdałów. Pociąg wpadł w tunel pod hotelami, pocztą i częścią tarasów. Horski przysunął się blisko do Andzi, szepnął cicho: - Widziała pani chłopców na skale? Machali na panią kwiatami, abyś została. Pociąg wybiegł z tunelu i co tchu pędził po nasypie, tuż przy falach. ...Morze... Monaco... Ach! Jaka szkoda, jaki żal!... Jeszcze parę minut, pociąg stanął na stacji Monte Carlo. - O, jest pani Lora - rzekł Horski. - Odprowadzam was do Vintimille - mówiła Lora, całując Andzię. - Więc nie jedziesz tam? - Po co? Dziwię się, że ty jedziesz znowu w szpony Kościeszy! - Ja jej to samo mówię, ale cóż z uporem robić? - dodała panna Ewelina. - Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ci KOściesza zbytnio dokuczył,przyjeżdżaj do mnie, Handziu, i pani także. Zrobicie mi wielką przyjemność. Roberta się nie obawiaj, dałaś mu dobrą nauczkę. Zaakcentowałaś styl Polek. Wyjechał na długo. Mnie się zdaje, Handziula, że ty się jeszcze rozmyślisz i wrócisz z drogi. - O, nie. MOżesz od razu telegrafować do Kościeszy, że już jadę do Turzerogów. - Szkoda. Pojechałybyśmy razem na lato do Ostendy. Patrzcie, patrzcie na te Niemki. Dwie kobiety, stara i młoda, ładowały się do wagonu z wielkim trudem. Panna w gumowym płaszczu, tęga, czerwona, z wydatnymi kośćmi policzkowymi, dźwigała przed sobą pudło łubiane potężnych rozmiarów. Konduktor nie chciał tej machiny ulokować na siatce w przedziale. Niemka zrezygnowana, ze zmartwieniem w niebieskich porcelanowych oczach, stała w korytarzu ze swym bagażem, zwracając się od czasu do czasu do swej "mamy" siedzącej w przedziale. Horski, oparty na lasce, przyglądał się pannie. - Hm! Rzeczywiście; córka słoń, a matka żyrafa. Papa musi być co najmniej turem. Ciekawe rozmiary tego kapelusza... Pewno zdrowy okaz germańskiego gustu. Ale sądząc z zaaferowania mamy i córeczki, przyjeżdżały na pewno specjalnie do Monte po ten sprawunek z jakiejś tam Szwabii. - Już je pan wziął na język - rzekła Lora. - Och, bo to taka czysto niemiecka rasa. Nie lubię kobiet mamutów. Już jedziemy. - A pan dokąd odprowadza nasze panie? - No, choćby do Warszawy. - Tylko? Myślałam, że dalej - śmiała się Lora. Andzia była zaniepokojona. Gdy pociąg ruszył, usiadła w kąciku, patrząc na morze.Śliczne dziś było. Zielone, pieniste, błękitne w oddali, usiane migotliwą łuską. Zatonęła w falach oczami, duszą, tęsknotą swoją. Czasem budziło się w niej nagłe pytanie: - Dokąd Horski jedzie i po co? - Czasem ujrzała w wyobraźni twarz Jasia na stacji w Warszawie, wzniesioną ku niej, gdy stała już w wagonie i ekspres ruszał. A teraz... Wizja zmarłego Jana. Już go nie zobaczy nigdy... I znowu morze, morze. Andzia słyszała, że Lora się radzi Horskiego, jak załatwić sprzedaż Smoczewa i czy koniecznie trzeba, aby sama tam była obecna. Ten pośpiech wykorzystania spadku po bracie oburzył Andzię, ale nic nie mówiła. Przemilczała tak aż do Vintimille. Lora pożegnała się z Andzią, Horski został. - Znowu jesteśmy tu razem - rzekł do Anny już w przedziale. Wtem oboje odwrócili głowy. - Boooże! Okrzyk ten wydobył się z ust olbrzymiej damy spoconej i należycie wymiętoszonej przez tłum, wałkujący ją od sal rewizyjnych aż do wagonu. Gdy wtłoczyła się nareszcie do przedziału, zajmując sobą prawie cały otwór drzwi, ujrzawszy tylko trzy osoby w dużym wagonie, miała zapewne wrażenie, że dostała się do nieba. Półobłąkanym wzrokiem popatrzyła na Andzię i Horskiego. - Boże! Toż eto dzicz... Ta publika... Te francużany. Oskar zaśmiał się. - Tak, tak. Pani myślała, że tylko w Rosji? Dlaczego tłum w Vintimille miałby być lepszy? Zresztą Francja będąc w przyjaźni z Rosją chciała zapewne na swej granicy ugościć panią obyczajami, do których jest przyzwyczajona. Bardzo uprzejmie ze strony Francuzów.Trzeba to cenić. - Eto użas! Eto użas! - powtarzała Rosjanka, ocierając pot z twarzy. Z hałasem zaczęła się lokować w drugim przedziale ogólnego wagonu. - Od Mediolanu biorę osobne coupéfr. - przedział. Niepodobieństwo jeździć tak en massefr. - w masie, w tłumie - rzekł Horski. - Dokąd on jedzie? - myślała Andzia. Nie chciała go o to pytać, ale zwierzyła swój kłopot towarzyszce. - Myślisz, że on powie? Ani trochę. Pytałam go już. Coś mruknął i basta. Panna Ewelina lubiła Horskiego, nic nie mając przeciw temu, że jedzie razem. On nie narzucał się. Trochę rozmawiał, głównie z Niemojską, czytał dzienniki, spacerował po stachach. Namawiał panie, aby poszły z nim do wagonu restauracyjnego, a gdy Andzia odmówiła, polecił przynieść obiad do przedziału. Dbał o wszystko, czuwał nad Andzią nieustannie. Gdy zbliżali się do Genui, na którejś stacji wysiadł i powrócił z pękiem różowych anemonów, które złożył na kolanach Tarłówny. - Pożegnanie Riwiery - rzekł z uśmiechem. - Bardzo dystyngowany człowiek - myślała panna Ewelina. Tymczasem Horski wdał się w rozmowę z dobroduszną jejmością, która zaczepiała go, ciągle wyrzekając na Francję i Włochy, i żaląc się, że przez miesiąc bytności w Nicei wydała więcej pieniędzy, niż jej syn, zjeździwszy całą Rosję, Syberię, a nawet Mandżurię. - Bo synek w swych podróżach nie spotykał ruletki. Pani zaś pewno się z nią przyjaźniła? - Bożeż ty mój! I razu nie igrała. - Więc panią okradali. Okazało się, że i to nie. Horski wzruszył ramionami. Na jakiejś stacji, przechadzając się koło wagonu spostrzegł, że dama kupuje banany od małego chłopca, Włocha; przekupień zażądał dwa franki, dostał złotego luidora. Horski zatrzymał za kark uciekającego ze zdobyczą łobuza, kazał oddać monetę Rosjance i sprostował omyłkę. Zapewniał zdumioną jejmość, że i tak przepłaciła za banany. Gdy powrócił do wagonu, dama rzuciła mu się prawie w objęcia. - Ach, dusza moja. Toż eti Francuzy i Italiancy ciełyj czas mienia tak naduwali. Boże! Nagle spostrzegła, że wszystkie banany są wewnątrz popsute. Zaczęła wykrzykiwać z oburzeniem i w pasji ciskała banany przez okno na uciekających przekupniów, podczas gdy pociąg już był w biegu. Horski rozbawiony ostrzegał, że ją zaaresztują, bo zgniłe owoce klapały na platformę i plecy przechodniów. Potem uczył ją znaczenia monet francuskich i włoskich. Dama zwróciła się do Andzi. Twarz miała szczerze zachwyconą. - Ot! Jewo nikto nie nadujet. Wasz żenich maładiec! Bożeż mój! A samoj tu byt' nieszczastnoj żenszczynie... - Ta pani bierze was za narzeczonych - zaśmiała się Ewelina. - Jednakże w tym wypadku baba ma spryt - dodał w myśli Horski. Andzia milczała. W oczach jej stała ciągle wizja bladej, trupiej twarzy Jana. Dojeżdżając do Genui nie mogła się oderwać od widoku morza. Łowiła uszami szum fal uderzających o brzegi, z bezmierną tęsknotą bujała wzrokiem po malachitowej roztoczy. Żegnała morze z dziwnym dreszczem serca. Przemawiało ono do niej tajemniczo. Wołały głębie, czuła, że jej coś wróżą, że się coś spełni, czego ona jeszcze nie przeczuwa, lecz morze o tym wie. Gdy pociąg wpadł w zabudowania stacyjne, morze przeświecało jeszcze gdzieniegdzie przez wąskie wyloty ulic i przez luki pomiędzy domami. Już nie pełnia wód, ale port zastawiony statkami. Andzia odstąpiła od okna, blada z wrażenia niesłychanie przykrego. Morze ją denerwowało. Za Genuą ożywiła się znacznie. Pod Mediolanem zaciekawiał ją krajobraz podobny do częstych widoków w Królestwie Polskim. Obszerne, płaskie pola, łąki zielone, obramowane równymi szpalerami drzew, które przypominały wierzby i olszyny. Ładnie zabudowane wioski i miasteczka, gdzie widać było całe grzędy suszącej się na kołkach bielizny, niweczyły wrażenie podobieństwa do rodzinnego kraju. - Czy zauważyła pani - mówił Horski - że Włosi są przeważnie brudni, ale bielizna zawsze się u nich suszy. Charakterystyczne! Tak jakby uważali to za swe prawo, żeby podróżnym przedstawić jak najwięcej sznurów z bielizną. W oknach, na balkonach, wszędzie to samo. Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić inaczej Włoszki z ludu jak tylko przy balii. Ich mężowie powinni być zwierciadlano czyści, jest zaś przeciwnie. Horski zaproponował, aby nocować w Mediolanie i zwiedzić katedrę, lecz Andzia nie chciała. Oskar nie nalegał. Opowiadał dużo o swych podróżach, o Anglii, o matce mieszkającej samotnie w starej posiadłości nad morzem, w okolicy Dovru, zwanej Hurlestone-house od nazwiska rodziny, z której matka pochodziła. Jest tam stary pałacyk otoczony równie starym parkiem, spadającym ostrymi stokami do morza. Mówił o matce z widocznym przywiązaniem, żartobliwie krytykując jej zapał do spirytyzmu, podkreślając natomiast jej zalety pod względem pojmowania życia i jego praw. Andzia pytała o ojca i zauważyła, że odzywał się o nim inaczej niż o matce, z pobłażliwą wyrozumiałością dla jego polskiego romantyzmu i bez zachwytu. Mówił, że matka kochała bardzo swego męża, pomimo ogromnej różnicy usposobień i charakterów. Wspominał dzieciństwo swe spędzone w Hurlestone-house, gdzie ojciec w wolnych chwilach uczył go po polsku, a potem z woli ojca miał nawet korepetytora Polaka. Potem nastąpiły lata studenckie w Londynie, w szkołach i wreszcie w uniwersytecie w Cambridge na wydziale filozoficznym. Ale filozofia znudziła go prędko, bo nic mu nowego nie powiedziała. Studiował jeszcze w szkole marynarki, chciał zostać kapitanem okrętu, lecz doszedł wkrótce do tego przekonania, że o wiele wygodniej i łatwiej podróżować po morzu jako pasażer pierwszej klasy, bez kłopotu, niż być na odpowiedzialnym stanowisku. Każdy powinien urządzać sobie życie tak, aby go bawiło, nie zaś utrudzało. Zaczęli się o to sprzeczać z Andzią, wreszcie Horski rzekł: - Wychodząc z taj zasady nie jechałbym teraz, będąc na pani miejscu, do ojczyma, ale zostałbym na przykład w Wenecji. - Nie jadę wyłącznie do ojczyma. Tam jest mój cel i - dosyć już próżnowania. - Obowiązkowego już celu nie ma, sam się zdetronizował. - Pan jest bez serca, panie Horski. - Owszem mam serce, ale logiczne. Zresztą osobiście nie mogę przecież płakać po Smoczyńskim. Pani to chyba rozumie. Biorąc rzecz konsekwentnie, trochę dziwna wydaje mi się podróż na Wołyń, w celu wypłakania ostatnich łez na mogile Smoczyńskiego. Zaczynam stwierdzać, że w Polsce rzeczywiście dopiero ten zyskuje sławę i staje się uwielbiany, kto umrze, począwszy od ludzi w jakimkolwiek kierunku wybitnych, skończywszy na sentymentach narzeczeńskich. Jeżeli i mężowie bywają uznawani dopiero po śmierci?... Winszuję! Posiadacie zapewne całą literaturę szumnych mów pogrzebowych, nekrologów i jeszcze szumniejszych napisów na nagrobkach. Co? - Panie Horski, nie można kpić z rzeczy poważnych i niekiedy... świętych. - No, chyba nie w ostatnim wypadku? Gdzie jest logika? Pani obawiała się wracać do kraju, bo tam czekał na nią narzeczony z obrączką. Nie upragniony, ale przeciwnie. Teraz spieszy pani na gwałt, aby przywdziać po nim żałobę. Wieńczyć go żalem po śmierci. - Pan zapomina, że oczekują tam na mnie jeszcze inne groby. - Ach, zawsze groby! Pani jest za młoda na to, aby ciągle nad grobami płakać. Nie bądźmy znowu plus tragique que la tragédie. Umarli lubią spokój, nie trzeba im go mącić. - Ale trzeba o nich pamiętać - rzekła sucho. - Jadę teraz... - Jedzie pani tam, dokąd dojedziemy razem. - Jak to? Zwarli się wzrokiem. - Dawno chciałam pana spytać, dokąd nas pan odprowadza? - Tam, dokąd kupione są bilety. - Czyli?... - Zobaczy pani. Jesteśmy w Mediolanie. - Radi Boga! Eto Milano? - krzyknęła zaspana dama wysuwając głowę spod pledu. - Milano. Przesiadamy na Wenecję. Radzę się prędko ubierać, bo się pani spóźni. Ale dama zapewniła go, że dojedzie do Wenecji bez przesiadania, bo tak jej mówił konduktor. - Och, no. Widocznie zakupiła pani cały wagon dla siebie. Wszyscy pasażerowie wysiadają. Zajął się Tarłówną. Gdy w sali jedli kolację, wpadła nieszczęśliwa dama w kapeluszu na bakier, w krzywo włożonej jakiejś mantii, rozczochrana i rozgoryczona ostatecznie na włoskie porządki. Okazało się, że wysadzono ją z wagonu, gdy już pociąg ruszał. Horski współczuwał jej boleści, ale skwapliwie postarał się o osobny przedział. - Nie umiem być pedagogiem podtatusiałych turystek. Niech sobie zajedzie nawet do Honolulu, dość mam jej od Vintimille do Milano. Dalszą nocną już podróż odbywali we troje zamknięci w przedziale. Horski zaproponował paniom, aby się przespały, zapewniając, że będzie czuwał w następnym coup~e i przed Wenecją, w której będą o trzeciej rano, obudzi je. Andzia nie myślała o śnie, ale panna Niemojska upadała ze zmęczenia. Oskar wyszedł, życząc dobrej nocy. Ewelina położyła się spać. Tarłówna zasunęła błękitne firaneczki na lampę elektryczną u pułapu i w tej mętnej poświacie siedząc, zatonęła w myślach. Odtwarzała sobie w wyobraźni z całą plastyką samobójstwo Jana. Czy on istotnie był nieprzytomny wtedy? Czy to możliwe, aby Kościesza znowu był pośrednią przyczyną nieszczęścia? Postać ojczyma rosła do gigantycznych rozmiarów. Andzia zrozumiała, że boi się go jakimś zabobonnym lękiem, sama myśl o nim przeraża ją. A jednak jedzie w jego szpony - jak mówiła Lora. ...Po nową mękę, po nową niedolę. Może na nową walkę z tym zdradzieckim tyranem? ...Po co on ją wzywa, wiedząc, że na pogrzeb Jana nie zdąży? Scena sprzed kilku lat, gdy ojczym porwał ją w ramiona, gdy czuła na twarzy jego ohydne pocałunki stanęła przed Andzią z wypukłą wyrazistością. Jeśli odważył się wtedy, kiedy była prawie narzeczoną Andrzeja, to teraz... Cóż teraz? I po co ona tam jedzie, nie mając nikogo, kto by jej bronił? Zostały same groby. Wszyscy, którzy ją kochali, znikli ze świata. Jest bez oparcia. Nikomu niepotrzebna w życiu, dla wszystkich obca. Popatrzyła na śpiącą Ewelinę i rozrzewniła się. ...Ta jedna pozostanie z nią. Ta jej nie opuści. Zgrzytnęła ironia w duszy dziewczyny. ...Jan by cię także nie opuścił, gdybyś go kochała. Nie może mieć szczęścia ten, kto go innym nie daje. On jest pośrednio jej ofiarą. Kto się zetknie z jej losem - przepada. Myśl ta nasuwała się jej uparcie. Chwilami nadchodziły refleksje inne. Że oto zamknięta przed nią brama jej smutnej przyszłości, w którą wejść miała. Już nie grozi jej małżeństwo z Janem. Świat przed nią otwarty, jakkolwiek jest w nim samotna. Wyrwać się tylko spod opieki ojczyma i wówczas skrzydła wyrosną u ramion. To, co niweczyło marzenia młodzieńcze, co przerażało widmem niedoli, przestało istnieć. Jak przedtem zagasła przed nią zorza promienista, pełna cudnych wizji na przyszłość, tak teraz znikła czarna chmura na horyzoncie jej życia. Andzia czuła, że myśląc podobnie, obraża pamięć Jasia, który ją kochał tak silnie, że bez niej nie rozumiał życia, odszedł, bo przeczuł jej mękę, jej wstręt do siebie. Tak. Na myśl wspólnego pożycia z nim doznawała wstrętu. Gdybyż jeszcze, oprócz porównań z Andrzejem, prócz zupełnego braku uczuć, choćby zbliżonych do miłości, nie było wstrętu! Dobijał ją fizyczny wstręt do Jasia. Dopóki był kuzynem, towarzyszem młodości, nawet potem, gdy już wiedziała, że on ją kocha, żywiła dlań szczerą sympatię braterską. Z chwilą gdy został narzeczonym, wstręt zrodził się nagle, jak ukryty gad w trawie i gryzł Andzię. Wiedziała wszakże, co to jest pożycie małżeńskie i na myśl, że będzie żoną Jana, wzdrygało się w niej wszystko, co tętniło krwią, co było jej istotą. Więc jednak los oszczędził jej tej próby? ...Egoizm... egoizm... Ale tamten stracił życie. Trzeba było aż śmierci Jana, aby uratować ją od zatraty? Napłynęło dziwne pytanie. ...Czy zatrata jej była w życiu Jasia, czy też jest w jego śmierci? Skąd to pytanie? Zadał je może chochlik złośliwy, śmiejący się w przestrzeni z ludzkich przeznaczeń. Zadał je może jej demon opiekuńczy, jej fatum, które prowadzi ją po grobach, ku coraz boleśniejszym przeżyciom. Skąd płyną te pytania? Jej młodociane smutki z powodu wrogiej postawy Kościeszy wobec Andrzeja uwieńczone były niebywałym czarem - po to, by końcowa tragedia tym silniej uderzyła w serce. Jej rozterki i ból duszy, trwający przez rok narzeczeństwa z Janem, zakończony jest oto jego śmiercią, która dla niej jest, pomimo wszystko wyzwoleniem, nową erą w życiu, swobodą. Czy także po to, by w przyszłości jakiś nowy topór... Wzdrygnęła się. Słyszała wyraźnie śmiech ukrytego w przestrzeni chochlika. A jednak Andrzej zginął przez nią. Jan zginął także przez nią. Ale on otworzył przed nią nowe światy, nowe, może jasne horyzonty. Tamten zamknął szczęście i upojenie jej młodzieńczości. Ten ginąc rozwinął przed nią ponurą kotarę, by weszła swobodnie w gorący szlak jej pragnień kobiecych. ...Egoizm! Egoizm! Myśli wirowały w mózgu Andzi. ...Pójdę w takie otchłanne przepaście, gdzie istnieją tylko atmosfery uczuć, które wezmą mnie w swój krąg. Bo pragnę, bo mam siły przepotężne, niosące się w bezmiar tęsknot i snów. ...Bo coś na mnie woła z bujnych prądów życia. ...Bo wzywa mnie jakaś moc, której nie rozumiem, lecz której się nie oprę. ...Moc dziwna i potężna, a zupełnie nowa, zrodzona jakby na mogile Jana. Stworzyła ją ta przestrzeń otwarta przed nią po jego zgonie. ...Egoizm!... podły egoizm! Jaś leży martwy, jeszcze nie pochowany... I takie zakwitają nad nim kwiaty? Takie rodzą się moce? Miast kiru i łez? ...Czy nie wolno rozsnuwać pasem okrywających przyszłość? ...Czy ona zawsze będzie pod znakiem żałoby? ...Czyż idę przez drogi życia pełne smutku i żalu? Czy pragnąc będę stale konała, bo pragnienie brzegu nie widzi? Idzie jak orkan i kończy się jak orkan - zatratą. Idzie w dal szlakiem ducha, który skrzydła ma i moc. ...Idzie jak wicher skalny, co ze szczytów dąży na szczyty, ale zmiata z nich tylko mgły zwątpień. ...Nie oświeca szczytów zielenią traw bujnych, nie rozpina zorzy nad wichrami. Do tego brak mu sił. ...Więc tylko pragnę, zawsze tylko pragnę? ...Kiedyż pragnienie przyoblekę w prawdę? Byłaby to słodycz i radość dla duszy tak potężnej, że może bym jej nie przeżyła. Może ta siła uczuć radosnych, poczętych w momencie spełnienia marzeń, ideałów, stałaby się tak olbrzymią, rozkoszną ekstazą, że szczęście zabiłoby mnie, jak wschód słońca zabija motyle nocne, które za blaskiem tęsknią, a gdy go ujrzą - omdlewają. ...Nie. Nade mną jest gehenna niedoli. Mogę chcieć i nie otrzymam tego, mogę pragnąć i nie zyskam, mogę tęsknić - nie ujrzę, wołać - nikt nie usłyszy, płakać - nikt nie ukoi. Gdy leci duch do słońca, trafia na ponurą realność i drży z obawy śmiertelnej, męka dławi, przygniata. Brak sił do rozsunięcia okrutnej zapory, by poza nią błysnął matowy ogień zjawisk przecudnych. A oto Jan rozsunął ją przed nią. Lecz blasku nie widać. Czy może nasunie się nowa ciemność? ...Czy zatrata była w życiu Jana, czy też jest w jego śmierci? Chochlik śmiał się w przestrzeni. ...Co teraz jest przed nią? Kościesza, Turzerogi... Toporzyska... Jej ziemia. Jej czyny w myśl dawnych ideałów spełnienia oczekujące. ...Czy to wystarczy? Nowa, potężna moc zbudzona w niej krzyczała protestem. Gorące prądy życia porywały ją ku sobie, kusiły. I wszystkie młodzieńcze ideały, projekty twórcze, do czynów realnych dążące rozbijały się teraz o mocarną falę pragnień kobiecych. Wzburzona krew wartko płynąć poczęła w żyłach. ...Gdzie jest brzeg tych pragnień? ...I jakie one są? ...silne, porywające zachłannie. To jest właśnie twórcza moc. Jakaś wola niezłomna a nakazująca. ...Ale jaka? Nie rozumiała jeszcze, choć wołało w niej o tę moc wszystko, serce, nerwy, zmysły, cała jaźń. Zamęt w myślach... Chaos. I oto z tych skłębionych z sobą wirów w umyśle, wyłaniać się zaczęło jakieś pojęcie, mgła. Wyraźniej, wyraźniej. Mgławica zmienia się w tworzywo, coraz plastyczniejsze. Punkt jest widoczny... Rośnie. Rozświetla wątpliwości tajemnicze... Postać! Już zupełnie wyraźna. Niezaprzeczona... ...Horski! Andzia rzuciła się w tył kanapy, zatrzymując okrzyk na ustach. Horski stał przed nią istotnie. Pochylony ku niej wyszeptał: - Obudziłem panią? - Nie spałam - odrzekła. - Zatem przestraszyłem. Ale zdawało mi się, że pani czuwa. - Tak. Rozmyślałam. - Dojeżdżamy do Wenecji. Pociąg ruszył z Mestro. Ostatnia stacja. Zaraz wjedziemy na laguny, na pomost wśród morza. Andzia wstała. Rozgorączkowaną twarz przysunęła do szyby okna. - Szkoda, że noc. Nic nie zobaczę. - Księżyc jest, ale to za mało. Zobaczy pani jutro. Odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie. - Jak to jutro? Wszak pociąg stoi tu godzinę i wraca do Mestro? - Pociąg odjedzie, ale my zostaniemy. - Panie Horski... Przykrył dłonią rękę jej opartą na stoliczku. Ujrzała jego oczy spod rzęs patrzące, usłyszała zdławiony głos: - Panno Anno, proszę mi wybaczyć. Postąpiłem samodzielnie dla dobra pani. Mamy bilety tylko do Wenecji. Pozostaniemy tu jakiś czas. Pani ochłonie, uspokoi się. To konieczne. - Jakże pan mógł tak zrobić? Przecież pan wie, po co jadę? - Właśnie, że nie wiem. Przez dziewięć, dziesięć godzin trudno zdążyć na Wołyń. Przyjedzie pani o dwie doby za późno! Jaki cel?... Andzia milczała. Ale wszystko w niej wołało. ...On ma rację. Zostać. Zostać. Horski podniósł do ust jej ręce. - Niech Wenecja będzie klamrą, zamykającą przeszłość pani. Załamał się ostatni most, panno Anno. Nie idź, bo wpadniesz w przepaść ciemną i samotną. Z przestrachem spojrzała mu w oczy. Magnetyzował ją spokojny, stanowczy ich wyraz. W błękitnym półmroku postać jego wydała jej się potężną tarczą, odgradzającą nieodwołalnie przeszłość jej od nowych przestrzeni. - Załamał się ostatni most? - szepnęła jak zahipnotyzowana. - I dlaczego zostaniemy w Wenecji. Co? W źrenicach błysnął mu jaśniejszy płomyk. Patrzyli na siebie długą chwilę. - Oczy pani mówią mi, że zostaniemy. Wenecji się nie pomija, zwłaszcza, gdy inne drogi... nie zachęcają. Więc... Napłynęła ku niej moc dziwna, której nie rozumiejąc czuła, że się nie oprze. - Zostaniemy - rzekła śmiało. I pod władzą jego źrenic spuściła oczy. ----